


miracles

by galactoc



Category: Blade Runner (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Movie Spoilers, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactoc/pseuds/galactoc
Summary: Officer K has never seen a miracle before. Perhaps he is a miracle.





	miracles

When he closes his eyes he can imagine it clearly and vividly. The smell hits him first, a pungent odor of coal and a fine dusting of soot and a hint of tar... Old, indescribable, nothing like the world today. Copper pipes snake up into each other up to the ceiling, an interconnected system of tubes. 

The little wooden horse, in his hands, feels like a live thing. Small but breathing and undeniably sturdy. There is a texture to it, of slightly roughened wood, and he can brush his fingers over it. Mine, he thinks, my own. His own possession. 

He knows what he must do to protect it, to keep it away from the other boys' grubby fingers. They too want their own possessions, because they too have been stripped of everything joyful and unique that labels them as they are. Every child is identical with the same calloused hands and shaven heads and dirty clothes. 

But he... he has a horse.

He remembers the cold press of the ground underneath him, a shock every time his feet hit it one by one, and he travels through the escalating maze of staircases and factory. 

He reaches the furnace, a cold, dead thing that towers over him like a wall. He throws the horse into this wall, this place of oblivion, because the others would never venture into oblivion, and what's his would be his. No one else's.

They beat him mercilessly, but he would never even dream of revealing this.

* * *

_"Every leap of civilization..."_

Silver eyes. A man so small and finely boned, with lips that speak gentle and skillful fingers, so dangerous. 

_"...was built on the back of a disposable workforce."_

A finely-tuned weapon, a short blade sharpened to perfection. Something commanding, atop a stacking empire.

_"But I can only make so many."_

The birth of another crafted human, soaked, innocent, gasping for breath.

* * *

Officer K isn't sure what's real or not anymore. He believes in the beauty of the world but his memories, so tethered to the artificial part of him, may be ripped away. There's no telling.

He may be real. 

"You've never seen a miracle before," the rogue had spat at him. He was dead now.

Officer K has never seen a miracle before. Perhaps he is a miracle.

* * *

Wallace's hand travels down to the tender space between belly button and womanhood, and beneath the skin there lies-

"A dead space," and he doesn't hesitate to slip the blade within her. The replicant gasps, at the face of death so suddenly after being born, and falls to the ground. Rivulets of ruby red flow down the stomach, the thighs, down to the floor.

Later, Deckard asks him, "You don't have children, do you?" and Wallace can reply with certainty, "I have... millions."

* * *

Officer K awakes in a bare room of simple furnishings. Underneath himself he can feel the remnants of something sticky and viscous, something that smells of... life.

"Welcome," speaks a quiet voice, and he looks up right into silver orbs.

He feels a hand down his chest, resting somewhat tenderly on the short expanse of skin on his lower belly.

"I've decided to go a new route with you," Wallace says.

**Author's Note:**

> this movie took my breath away with its stunning visuals and rich, futuristic plot ideas. I definitely recommend it.


End file.
